Embolden
by Arweyn
Summary: Bilbo falls ill and Fíli is there for him. No slash. Thorin, Fíli and Bilbo fluff.


_**A/N:**__ So, after quite a while, I decided to pick up writing again and this time with a whole new fandom: The Hobbit. I am in love with that movie and I am reading the book now. Anyone else here who is in love Richard Armitage and Dean O' Gorman? Unfortunaly, I think that there isn't enough Fíli-fics around here. So here is my first try. Not beta'd._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything. If I would, I would have let Richard sing and laugh more. And of course I wouldn't let it happen what is going to happen in the end. You guys know what I'm talking about…_

* * *

**Embolden**

Bilbo shivered violently as the ice cold wind nipped at his ears and nose. With trembling and frozen fingers he pulled the scrawny fur blanket closer. He softly sniffled and looked at Thorin Oakenshield's company huddled close around the fire, exchanging stories about the glorious days back in Erebor.

Bilbo always sat a couple of feet away from the merry gathering of the Dwarves. He felt like an intruder when he was listening to their stories. It was not as if the Dwarves didn't want him to eavesdrop on them, but to the little Hobbit it just felt wrong. They talked about Erebor and the homes they lost, whilst he had abandoned his in order to help them reclaim the mountain. Bilbo sniffled again and a shiver wrecked his small frame. The motion didn't go unnoticed however.

' What's wrong, master Boggins?' Kíli asked with a wide grin, all attention now focused on the little Halfling.  
Fíli nudged his dark haired brother in the ribs.  
'It's Baggins, you oaf.' He scolded but smiled at the same time.  
Bilbo felt the heat creeping up his face and nuzzled into the blanket, avoiding the glances of the Dwarves. In the furthest corner of the cave, Thorin resided, his stormy blue eyes staring at the hobbit. Bilbo could feel them burning on his face, and if possible, he even turned more red.

'A wee bit tired, Master Dwarf.' Bilbo answered politely, his voice a bit muffled behind the blanket. Kíli, content with that answer, nodded and continued with fixing some arrows. Fíli however kept shooting glances at the Halfling and Bilbo had a feeling that his inquisitive stares must have been inherited from Thorin somehow. Bilbo's heavy eyelids drooped close and he shivered once more against the terrible wind that kept biting at his uncovered skin.

* * *

The next morning everything hurt. His legs and arms were sore and there was an incessant pounding in his skull, reverberating every time his heart beat. His throat was on fire and he could vaguely hear a crackling noise coming for his chest. How had a simple cold been able to deteriorate in a full blown agony?

Bilbo cracked his eyes open to slits and groaned as the bright light assaulted his eyes, increasing his headache even more. He immediately closed them for it felt as if a Dwarf was shoving a knife between his eyes. The smell of breakfast wafted into his already tender nose and Bilbo's stomach roiled in protest. He fumbled with the blanket and managed to pull the fur over his head in order to block out both smell and light alike.

All of a sudden there was a warm hand on his shoulder and Bilbo shifted. The hand pealed the blanket away from Bilbo's little frame. The hobbit curiously opened one eye, thanking all the gods that said person was blocking the intrusive sunlight. Bilbo recognized the blurry shape of Fíli.

' Time to wake up, lad.' The fair-haired youth said and was taken aback when the little Halfling whimpered.  
Fíli frowned and put a blissful cold hand on Bilbo's forehead, sighing when he felt the heat radiating from the little hobbit.

' Please don't tell Thorin.' Bilbo muttered, his voice hoarse and his glassy puppy-dog eyes looking at Fíli, albeit unfocussed.  
' Bilbo, you have a fever. You are in no state to travel. I don't even think you are able to get onto your two feet without assistance…' the Dwarf sighed, pulling the blanket up to Bilbo's chin.

The hobbit shook his head but quickly stopped when the world started to tilt and spin.  
'I'll be fine in a bit, just give me a moment to regain my composure.' He whispered and closed his eyes in order to stop the world from spinning.

He heard Fíli getting up and walking back to the camp. Bilbo dared to open his eyes again when his upset stomach stopped flipping and when he was sure he wasn't going to topple off the earth. He saw the rest of the group packing up their belongings, slowly but surely breaking up camp. He knew they couldn't stay here, although he didn't want to move a single muscle. He wanted to lie here until he got better…

Unfortunately the journey already had been delayed because Ori had managed to fall from a slope and had bruised his ankle pretty badly. Thorin would be furious if he'd found out that Bilbo was ill and couldn't function properly. Bilbo already felt like a burden and he knew Thorin thought of him to be one.

Bilbo slowly managed to get himself propped up onto an elbow, his pounding head protesting. His arms were shaking and perspiration was covering his face. He had to do this. He had to prove Thorin and all the other Dwarves he wasn't just a fat hobbit from the Shire. He had to show them that he too was capable of going onto adventures.  
How he wished he had stayed home.

After approximately 5 minutes Bilbo was sitting upright, still slightly swaying. His stomach was rebelling and the hurt he already felt had increased. He was depleted, exhausted.

In the process of sitting up he had closed his eyes and opened them when he heard someone coming towards him.  
It was Fíli and Bofur. Bilbo really appreciated the toymaker. Bofur had a good heart and always knew how to keep their spirits up by playing the flute or telling some magnificent tales. The Dwarf was really interested in Bilbo's riddles and could spend hours on solving one.

Bilbo looked at the two approaching Dwarves and knew he had to prove that he was capable of travelling. He pushed himself off the ground and stood there, offering a small smile at the Dwarves when everything went black and he felt himself falling.

* * *

Fíli was worried to say the least. He had been suspicious when the hobbit hadn't moved even after Bombur declared breakfast to be ready. Usually the hobbit was the first one to be up an at 'em to get his precious amount of food. Fíli had obeyed Bilbo's wishes not to tell his uncle, but there was no way Bilbo could travel in the state he was in. He needed some help that was for sure and Fíli himself couldn't offer that. It was Bofur he stumbled into on his quest to find Óin, their chemist. The toymaker looked at him with his trademark grin but that faded away as he saw the anxious look on the young Dwarf's face.

'Something amiss, laddie?' he asked and placed a hand on Fíli's gauntlet-clad arm.  
Fíli wasn't sure what to do, Bilbo had told him not to speak a word to Thorin, but he hadn't forbidden him to explain the situation to another Dwarf.  
'It's Bilbo…It appears an illness has taken hold of him.' Fíli sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily. Thorin would be royally frustrated if he found out there was going to be another delay.

'What is ailing him?' Bofur asked worriedly and motioned Fíli to show him to way to the little Halfling.  
'His skin feels as if it is on fire and his skin is paler than freshly fallen snow. Yet he is trembling like a leaf caught in a hurricane. Not to mention he is sweating profusely.'  
Bofur frowned and thought deeply.  
'Let's just get to him.' He said with a small shrug.

When the Dwarves returned to Bilbo they found him in a sitting position, although the hobbit was weaving heavily. They saw how he looked at them in surprise and feebly tried to push himself upright. It seemed as if he managed to stay on his feet but then his eyes rolled into his skull. Fíli had to dive in order to catch the Halfling before he crashed to the ground. He cradled Bilbo in his arms, uncomfortable at the heat emanating from the hobbit. Bilbo was shivering pitifully, his teeth chattering in the process.  
'This is worse than I had initially anticipated…'Bofur muttered and was about to get their leader when Fíli held him back.

'I promised Bilbo not to tell Thorin. I can't break that now, despite his current condition.' Bofur knew that the young prince was pretending to be tough, but the toymaker knew that he was on the verge of panicking.

'You promised him, but I didn't. Listen lad, if we don't tell Thorin things might only worsen. I think it's for the best. Bilbo needs proper care and a good rest. Do you think that travelling will help him?' Bofur said and squatted down next to Thorin's nephew.  
Fíli seemed at loss.

'I guess not…I just don't want him to be mad at me.' Fíli confessed, he wouldn't openly admit it to the others, but Bilbo was a friend to him.  
'I understand. Trust me on this one. It really is for the best.'  
Fíli nodded and lifted Bilbo higher onto his lap so that the Halfling's head was resting against his chest.

He pulled the discarded fur coat over the hobbit and sighed, wondering how this could have gotten so bad.  
Bilbo didn't move at all, there was just a small rise and fall of his chest and Fíli tried to block out the crackling noise in Bilbo's chest.

Bofur returned with Thorin and Óin in his wake. Thorin looked frustrated, his brow furrowed and his shoulders stiff. Óin, on the other hand, was looking quite concerned. It appeared Bofur hadn't taken the effort to sugar coat the whole situation.  
Thorin narrowed his eyes as he saw Fíli cradling the limp body of the hobbit, his jaw resting on Bilbo's damp hair.

The young Dwarf looked up and visibly shrunk when he saw Thorin. Bilbo was going to hate him now. He knew why Bilbo had wanted to keep this from the leader. He knew Bilbo felt like a drag and wanted to prove himself to be worthy of travelling alongside the Dwarven King. And now Bilbo's worst dreams had come alive. He had fallen quite ill and they journey would have to be delayed. Thorin would blame him for it and all Fíli could hope for, was that the King wouldn't leave Bilbo behind.

No, he wouldn't let that happen. If he had to, he would rebel against his uncle and stay behind. He owed Bilbo this much. Besides, he was his friend, and you don't just leave friends behind.  
Therefore he gave Thorin a glare when the King's exasperation was clearly tangible.  
Óin squatted down next to the Dwarf and the hobbit, pulling various bizarre-looking instruments out of his bag. Bofur placed a hand on Fíli's shoulder, squeezing it and then left, nodding to Thorin.

'What's the conclusion, Óin? Will he be fit for travelling?' Thorin asked, not even looking at the Halfling and therefore missing another glare coming from his nephew.  
'He has a very high fever, my Lord,' Óin said, polite as always, 'and his lungs seem to be clogged.'

Thorin nodded but Fíli didn't miss the sudden slumping of his shoulders. It almost appeared as if…the King did care…  
'How long?'  
Both Fíli and Óin looked at Thorin with surprise.  
'Sorry, my Lord, but what do you mean?' The chemist said.  
'How long until he can travel?' Thorin explained his question.  
Fíli growled.

'As long as needed.' The young Dwarf snarled, staring intently at the King's surprised look. Thorin finally looked him in the eye.  
He decided to ignore his nephew.  
'Err…We must first break the fever, which may last two days or so, and then he has to regain his strength.'

Thorin nodded, glancing at the hobbit before looking away once more.  
'Fair enough. Seems, we won't reach Erebor before Durin's day, but don't mind me. See to it he gets better in two days, if he doesn't we'll leave him here.' Thorin huffed and turned around to leave.  
'Excuse me?' Fíli questioned with surprise. He levered Bilbo to the ground and got up, his knees cracking.

Thorin turned around, ire all around him, stormy blue eyes burning into Fíli's.  
'We will not leave him behind! He is part of our company and I will not just leave him behind like a piece of cloth. Does he mean so little to you?' Fíli snarled.  
Thorin merely raised his eyebrows and looked down at his nephew.  
'Besides, you already said that we will not reach Erebor before Durin's day, so why would we abandon one of our companions?'  
Fíli stood upright like the King he would one day be, not afraid to stand up for an important purpose.

Thorin knew that too and nodded in recognition.  
'Seems that you will take care of him. Make sure he gets better. When his fever breaks we will spare one more day.' He raised his hand when Fíli wanted to protest. 'That's final. I am still your King so you will obey.'

Fíli hissed when Thorin pulled ranks on him.  
'Fine…Your _Majesty_.' He spat earning a raised eyebrow from Thorin.  
'Honestly Fíli, I had expected such reaction from your brother. But it seems that even though you are 5 years older, you still behave like a little child.' Thorin sighed and turned around, leaving.

* * *

Fíli's face was red because of the anger coursing through his veins like gall. He was muttering various curses in Khûzdul.  
Óin gave a little grin as he saw the youngster ranting.  
'Be a good lad and help me out.' The chemist said and smiled at the much offended Dwarf.

They laid Bilbo on the a bedroll, the blanket covering his small frame again.  
Fíli looked at Óin's ministrations and back to Bilbo's still unresponsive face.  
'Why hasn't he woken up yet?' Fíli asked.  
Óin looked up from his work.  
'He passed out due to exhaustion and his body fighting against the illness. He has a high fever but he isn't in danger. However it would help a lot if you could get me a bucket with fresh water and a few clean rags.'

Fíli nodded, still not comforted, but got up and grabbed one of the washing buckets and ran out of the cave down the slope to get some fresh water. All the other Dwarves were doing their chores, such as cleaning clothes, picking herbs, standing guard and with a pang of guilt, Fíli knew that his brother was most likely hunting alone.  
He would make it up to Kíli.

Fíli filled the bucket and ran back to the cave, passing Bombur and Bifur on the way and snatched a few freshly washed clothes out of Ori's hands.  
He ignored Ori's indignant yell and hurried back inside.

Óin was coaxing Bilbo to drink some potion, but despite the unconsciousness the Halfling was squirming, desperately trying to get away from the foul tasting potion.  
The older Dwarf looked frustrated and he was relieved as he saw Fíli with the bucket.  
'Come sit behind his head, I need you to give him this. It is essential to the healing process. If he doesn't take this it will only get worse.'

Fíli complied and sat down behind Bilbo, pulling the feverish head on his lap.  
'Hey mate, I need you to open up for me.' Fíli said and carded through Bilbo's hair.  
Óin left Fíli to give him some time and to gather some fresh herbs down by the river.  
Fíli tilted the bottle against Bilbo's chapped lips.

'Come on, Bilbo. We need you to get better. Who else is going to be our professional burglar? We need you…I need you…' Fíli sighed.  
Bilbo didn't move.

'You know, I have always considered you as my friend. I know I have never shown it and I know that we haven't been exactly easy on you. But you are my friend. Just forget about Thorin, he's just a grumpy old git. I get that he wants to get home, but I will not let him put you in danger. Please Bilbo, if you don't take this you won't get better.'  
Bilbo stirred and for a moment Fíli expected the eyes to open, but instead Bilbo relaxed against him and allowed Fíli to administer the potion. Fíli was confused, not quite sure whether Bilbo had heard him or not. But the hobbit gave nothing away, instead he sighed deep and his breathing became easier.

Fíli stayed the whole night with the little Halfling. He wiped his brow with wet clothes when the fever had spiked up. Óin was worried, in any other circumstance the potion would have worked, but then again, the hobbit wasn't the same as the Dwarves. He told Fíli that they had to see what the morning would bring.

Fíli didn't sleep that night, whilst the rest of the company was sleeping outside, enjoying the warm Summer nights, he stayed within the shelter of the cave.  
The next day was fruitless. Bilbo had woken two times but only to throw up what little he had in his stomach. Óin had to convince a very concerned Fíli that it was probably a side-effect of the potion. The hobbit had been muttering unintelligible things and one time he had screamed in pain.

Fíli stayed with his little friend, filled with anguish, desperately praying to Mahal for his health. Bofur and Kíli dropped by from time to time, taking Fíli's place so he could stretch his legs or eat a bit. But the young Dwarf was never long gone. Kíli often sat with him, reminiscing about the pranks they had pulled on Thorin. Fíli then reminded him of the consequences that happened later on and they both ended up laughing.

* * *

On the second night Fíli dozed off, leaning against the cave wall, Bilbo cradled in his arms.  
The full moon shone brightly and casted long shadows into the cavern. In the opening stood a regal shape. Thorin Oakenshield gazed at his sleeping nephew. The silver streaks in his black hair glistened in the moonlight.

Kíli had been bothering him the whole day, asking him about his brother and the little hobbit. Just like his brother Kíli had found a liking in the Halfling. Thorin had to give it to the Shire-folk, they were merry people and pretty perseverant too. The King Under the Mountain walked up to his nephew and shrugged off his cloak. Despite the warm weather, it was quite cold in the cave at night. Bilbo was huddled in various blankets, given to him by Bofur, Fíli and Kíli, but it seemed that in the night the hobbit had shrugged them off.

Now he was shivering, but there was no longer a sheen of sweat covering his face and torso. Thorin squatted down and pulled the blanket up to Bilbo's chin. He laid a hand on Bilbo's forehead and smiled contentedly as he felt no more heat radiating from the skin. The hobbit was on the mend. Thorin nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a soft giggle. Next to him Fíli was peaking at him, his eyelids barely open.

'You're growing soft, old man…' he muttered and smiled.  
Thorin snorted and draped the cloak over Fíli's body, tucking him in like he always used to do when Fíli was just a kid.

'Go to sleep, we'll stay here tomorrow. Seems like your friend is pretty tough after all.' The King said , and squeezed Fíli's shoulder.  
'Told ya so…' Fíli whispered but was asleep before Thorin could react.  
The Dwarvenking smiled softly and pressed a kiss against Fíli's temple and before he left he turned back to Bilbo.  
'You did good, Burglar, you did good.'

* * *

The next morning Bilbo awoke. His head was throbbing just a bit, nothing compared to the headache he had experienced yesterday. Was it yesterday? He couldn't quite remember, his mind still a little fuzzy. He was comfortable however, snuggled tightly in a blanket and lying on something soft and warm. He frowned. That something moved in a steady rhythm. Bilbo held his breath, softly trying to get up, but found he was rather weak. He had no recollection of what had happened.

He remembered feeling really ill and Fíli had been next to him. He had pleaded the young Dwarf not to tell Thorin. Fíli had left and Bilbo had tried to get up, but when he had found his feet again, he had passed out.  
Bilbo felt a cough creeping up his throat. He softly coughed and the thing he was lying on shifted all of a sudden.

'Bilbo? Are you awake?'  
Bilbo recognized the voice of Fíli.  
'Y's…' Bilbo frowned and cleared his throat. He had lost use of his voice. How long had he been asleep?

He heard a relieved laughter and Fíli shifted Bilbo so the Hobbit could see the young Dwarf. Fíli looked downright ragged, dark blue rings were underneath his eyes and his clothes were disheveled.  
'I am so relieved to see you awake. How are you feeling?'  
Bilbo was quiet for a moment.  
'I'm okay…' he suddenly turned red.

Fíli looked at him, worriedly.  
'What's wrong? Are you not feeling well? Do I need to get Óin?'  
Bilbo shook his head, nervously looking at the ground.  
'I…err…Nature calls…' he mumbled.  
Fíli laughed nervously.  
'Oh…okay. We'll let's get that solved.'

Fíli helped the little Halfling on his feet. They had to wait for a moment because Bilbo's legs were still weak and the world had decided to spin again, causing Bilbo to lean heavily against Fíli.  
When Bilbo was done, both, headed back. Bilbo was shivering and sweating even though it had been a little walk. He was pale again and sighed in relieve as Fíli slowly lowered him onto the blankets.

'Thank you so much.' Bilbo said and closed his eyes for a moment, regaining his composure.  
'We were really worried there for a while.' He heard Fíli mutter.  
Bilbo opened one eye and looked at the young Dwarf.  
'What exactly happened? I have no recollection of what happened.'  
'Well, I was heading out to get Óin, when I stumbled into Bofur, when we returned you were standing on your feet but not for long. I had to dive in order to catch you when you took a nose-dive. I had no other choice but to…' Fíli sighed.  
'Thorin knows, doesn't he?' Bilbo whispered, suddenly finding the frayed edges of his coat more interesting.

'Yes, but I didn't tell him. Really Bilbo, you have to believe me, it was for the best! I didn't know what to do. You were so ill and I feared you were dying…I just, I...' Fíli couldn't continue, he closed his eyes and opened them when he felt a slender hand patting his calloused one.  
'I don't blame you. If anything I have to thank you for saving my life.' Bilbo said and gave Fíli a reassuring smile.

Fíli returned the smile.  
'Where are the others?' Bilbo queried.

'Bombur is preparing breakfast, Kíli is most likely annoying someone or hunting for some meat. Bofur and Glóin are helping Óin to collect some herbs. Ori and Nori are tending to the clothes. Bifur was down by the stream with Dwalin to find some sharp rocks, for weapons supposedly. I haven't seen Balin, Dori or Thorin however.'  
Bilbo coughed again.

'How long have I been out of it?' He really did fear for the worst. He hoped it had been just one day but something told him that he had been unconscious for a longer while.  
'Two days and a half. You have been awake once but you were quite sick and I'm glad you can't remember that part.'

Bilbo blanched and Fíli feared for another bout of throwing up.  
'Almost three days?' Bilbo whimpered. 'We have to get a move on! Thorin is going to be furious. It will be because of me that we will miss Durin's day. I have ruined everything, you should have left me! Why didn't you just leave me? I am nothing but a burden to you.'

Fíli stared at him in shock.  
'Bilbo…do you really think so lowly of yourself?' the Dwarf scolded, 'You are part of this company, and you don't just leave a member behind. No matter what happens! You have ruined nothing. You were ill and therefore not to blame. Thorin should know that despite your illness you were apt on travelling. If anything he should show you some respect!' Fíli spat.

'Is that so?' Both Dwarf and hobbit whipped their heads towards the cave entrance. There stood Thorin Oakenshield, only clad in his tunic. It made him look less of a warrior but he still had the stature of a King.  
Fíli stood up and bowed his head.  
'Uncle…' he muttered.

Thorin walked towards the two of them and placed a hand on Fíli's shoulder.  
'I would like to have a word with the Halfling.' His voice was stern but Fíli could sense that he wasn't really mad.  
'Yes, sir.' He muttered and shot a glance at Bilbo, granting him a little nod before leaving the cave.

It was very quiet. Thorin was looking at the rock wall, ignoring the hobbit and said hobbit was busy plucking bits of straw off the blanket.  
It was Thorin who broke the silence.  
'I'm glad to see you awake.' His voice was exceptionally soft and when Bilbo looked up in surprise he saw a small smile on Thorin's face.  
'Thanks, my Lord.' Bilbo muttered, not quite meeting his eyes.  
Thorin sat down on a rock boulder and entwined his fingers.

'I guess I have to clarify some things before we can continue our journey.' Thorin said 'And it would help a lot if you looked at me instead of that blanket.'  
It was meant as a jibe but Bilbo froze and was now set on looking anywhere but Thorin.

Thorin sighed deeply.  
'You are not a burden. You are part of our company and we need you with us. Despite what you might think you have been quite helpful, especially in keeping the company's spirits up. You have helped Óin with some herbs and they have proven to be very helpful. Not only that, you also look after my two pigheaded nephews, making sure they don't do foolish things. Thank you for that.'

Bilbo looked up in shock. He looked at Thorin's honest face and knew he was speaking the truth.  
'Furthermore, I know I have been treating you poorly. I might have thought lowly about you in the beginning, but I appreciate your efforts. Despite what Fíli might think, I am aware of your attempts to get up and prepare for travel.' Thorin moved closer to Bilbo and put a hand on his shoulder.

'I am sorry for being so harsh on you. You have proven yourself worthy in the Troll caves and when you saved my life. I had hoped that you would accept my apology on Mount Carrock, but I guess I should show my appreciation more. I am sorry, Bilbo. I hope you can forgive an old man's mistake.' Thorin sighed and his face looked very sad and old and Bilbo felt a pang of sadness.

'I am sorry if I gave you a hard time too. I'm not good in making things or fighting or map-reading or…or…' Bilbo stuttered.  
'You have other talents, we Dwarves don't have. You have sharp eyes and wit. You know a lot about herbs and like mentioned before you never seem to give up, cheering up the rest of the group.'

Bilbo felt the tears burning in his eyes and he tried his very best not to let them fall. But it was most likely due to the lingering illness that they fell anyway.  
He quickly rubbed them away, muttering an apology.  
He was astounded as he was suddenly enveloped in warmth when Thorin wrapped his arms around the crying hobbit.

´You have nothing to be sorry for.´ He heard Thorin rumble. Bilbo pressed closer against Thorin´s chest and let the silent tears fall, knowing it was alright.  
´Thank you.´ he whispered.  
Thorin chuckled softly.  
´And thank you.´ Thorin said.  
They both sat like that until Bilbo had fallen asleep, tear streaks still visible on his peaceful face.

´Rest, little hobbit. You mean more to us than you could ever imagine.´ Thorin got up and walked out of the cave. He saw Kíli and Fíli huddled close, talking to each other. Both Dwarves looked up when Thorin walked by.

´He is resting. I am pretty sure he will be running around by the break of dawn.´ Thorin offered. He smiled reassuringly at Fíli and put a hand on both nephew´s heads.  
´We´ll stay here for one more day. It seems to be good for the company. This is a wonderful place with no threats and plenty of game in the woods. There is no need to rush things now. We don´t want our little burglar to relapse now, don´t we?' Thorin winked and walked away, leaving two perplexed Dwarves behind.

Thorin had been right. After Bilbo had a good night's rest, some herbs and a delicious portion of stew, his energy had replenished. Instead of sitting a bit more away, the group asked him to tell some of his tales. Bofur motioned him to sit next to him. So it happened that Bilbo was sitting between Bofur and Fíli, telling the story of his great-great-great-great-uncle Bullroarer Took and explained the rules of golf. From his eye corner he saw Thorin looking at him, and when Bilbo answered the look, the King nodded in respect.

* * *

The next morning the whole company left, content and well rested. It was a beautiful morning and birds flew over their heads, singing the most beautiful melodies they had ever heard.  
Bilbo walked next to Fíli and Kíli, laughing at their anecdotes of the pranks they pulled on Thorin.

It was then that Thorin heard Kíli telling a rather embarrassing memory and ordered Kíli to walk with him up front.  
Fíli and Bilbo guffawed and the both of them enjoyed the amicable silence for a while.  
'Thanks.' Bilbo said, earning a surprised look from Fíli.  
'For what?'  
'Sticking with me and standing up for me. I was awake for some time and I heard your voice when I was being sick. You kept me going. I too consider you as a friend.' Bilbo explained.

'You heard what I said that night?' Fíli queried.  
'Just snippets, but the message came across. I am glad you are my friend.' The hobbit said with a little smile.  
Fíli was quiet for a moment but then ruffled Bilbo's hair.

'You have more friend than you think, silly. Everyone here likes you, even Thorin.'  
Bilbo chuckled and pulled his bag higher onto his back, feeling a sense of relieve going through his body. He felt welcomed and despite their setbacks, he was going to miss them badly if this journey would come to an end. He no longer felt regret for leaving Bag End. If he hadn't signed the contract he would never have met such a merry gathering. The company of Thorin Oakenshield, despite their differences, had become very important friends to him. And he would stick with them, no matter what the future would throw at them.

The end.

* * *

_Okay, forgive me for any errors, I know there are many of them. The end is rather sloppy, mainly because I wanted to get over with it. I don't have so much patience…Sorry if the story doesn't make any sense. I'm not a doctor and have no medical knowledge, and I basically didn't have any internet connection to look up information, so yeah, bad story is bad, I know. I was too lazy to do some research when I got my internet back. Sue me!_


End file.
